The Adventures Of Fluffy And Tom
by TheRejectedAngel
Summary: After a wild teenage party two young girls are left in the Daria world to wonder; Is this real? Or are they just REALLY high?


The misadventures of Fluffy and Tom.

"This is ridiculous." Brianna Wineke mumbled to herself as her and her so called best friend walked into a party.

"Oh my god Claudia I love your dress!" A blonde girl screamed causing the two to cringe.

"Oh my god Marissa! Your dress is so fetch!" Brianna said sarcastically turning to her pale friend.

"Thanks, it's your mom's." She said smirking back.

You see Brianna and Marissa used to be much sweeter, but when one gets the biting sense of sarcasm and all around hatred, it spreads; So when Brianna decided she wanted to hate everything in the world, Marissa quickly followed.

But even so, surprisingly it lead to the terrible duo making quite a few friends, especially Nick. A Cobb Island stoner who used to get annoyed by their high pitched laughs, and girly attitudes.

Speaking of which..

"You made it!" He said beer in hand, wrapping his arms around the teenagers.

They both smiled in response.

"Are we to late?" Brianna asked, knowing they had to be at least an hour late, or early; whatever.

"Nope. Actually we were just about to play a game, grab a cup."

The girls walked over to the circle of cups, noticing that all the teenagers were a bit hesitant to take one of the red solo cups.

"What's the catch?" Both girls deadpanned.

"4 cups are laced with LSD." He said with a smirk, lifting up two cups.

Brianna looked at her blonde friend before shrugging.

"Bottoms up." She said lifting the glass to her lips.

"Damn popular kids!" A boy with thick rimmed glasses snapped after him and his girlfriend were thrown out of the party.

"Relax. I have a plan." The girl said evilly, pulling a book out of her black satchel. It was an old book with yellowed pages, and the cover was written in a different language.

"Woah bro! I have 10 fingers!" Brianna said, excited with her new discovery.

"I know! It's so exciting." Marissa said with a high pitched giggle as she fell over onto someone. He was black with an afro.

"Bryant!" She screeched wrapping her arms around the unsuspecting stranger.

"Babe!" He called out, both girls were two out of their minds to pay attention to the fact that he probably didn't even know her name. Instead they fell off the plush leather couch in giggles.

"I don't know about this." The boy said looking at his raven haired girlfriend, he wasn't exactly a believer in Satanism, but on the off chance what she said would happen actually did happen? Well he wouldn't have wanted it to happen.

She ignored him, pulling out a black candle from her satchel. "Just trust me okay?"

"Little fuckers!" Nick snapped, as his two friends, Justin and Matt threw out the goth kids.

"I can't believe they snuck back in." Tara replied, tipping her drink back to her pouty lips.

"Your going to regret this!" The raven haired girl screamed on the top of her lungs.

The boy on the other hand looked away guiltily. "Please be careful." He mumbled before the two were thrown out onto the street.

Brianna and Marissa were sitting by Bryant as he idly flipped through TV channels. They were starting to come down a little, relieved they weren't given the cup's laced with LSD. Brianna didn't like to hallucinate, her mind was scary enough as it was. She just wanted to look cool.

Oh so cynical Brianna still cares about acceptance?

Shut up mind. She snapped to herself.

When she saw something she knew would make her look like an idiot.

"Stop right there!" She snapped pulling the remote from the black guys hands. She noticed the girl with the thick rimmed glasses, and the other girl with the bob and three earrings.

Daria Morgendorffer and Jane Lane.

"Oh my god guys it's Daria!" Brianna said said still in a drunken slur.

"That's perfect." The goth girl said staring out the window.

"Raye stop." The boy said, trying to hold his girlfriend back. She didn't say anything in fact, the boy ended up with a bruise on his head.

"Just sit back and watch, I'm going to show these popular bitches what it's really like to be unaccepted."

She said raising up an inverted cross...


End file.
